


熏鱼｜我也不知道我在写什么

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 5





	熏鱼｜我也不知道我在写什么

平静的湖面。  
平静的湖面织出了绚丽的红霞。  
漾在粼粼波光的水面，泛起丝丝沉醉的涟漪。  
草丛里总是有窸窸窣窣的声音，在浪漫的黄昏时刻迷离夜晚的暧昧。  
零碎的酒瓶渣子轻轻划过一小块鲜嫩的皮肤，只要一秒，欲望晕染的鲜血便汩汩渗出白皙。  
“你真是迷人啊。”看着一点点渗出肌肤的鲜血，李昇勋再也忍不住地，俯身亲吻。用舌尖，一点一点，吞入红色的香甜。微薄的唇沉浸鲜血的敏感，在黄昏的笼罩下，生出浓厚的性感荷尔蒙。  
李昇勋擦去唇角残留的血迹，用拇指轻划过金秦禹的唇，留下属于他的记号。  
金秦禹喝了不少酒，高潮的红晕燃过他的双颊，让人欲罢不能。  
他是清醒的，总是想抓住李昇勋的命根子，无奈李昇勋坏得很。  
舌头酥酥麻麻的触感在金秦禹的身上划过，一点一点向上，在乳头处辗转反侧，身体的反应随着真实的触感越来越激烈，金秦禹不断挺动腰部，期待欲望的发泄。  
李昇勋却无动于衷。他喜欢看他为自己发情的样子，好像一只小猫，在欲望的零界点，给他一点刺激的激进。  
“上来，到我的上面来。”金秦禹抓着自己不断扩张的领土，挺动着身子，嘴里适时发出诱人的喘息和呻吟，吸引李昇勋意志的软弱。  
“快来吧，昇勋。”金秦禹张开自己的大腿，不断向他输出自己对他的渴望。挺动的身子让窸窸窣窣的声音越来越大，像是山涧间的水流声一样悦耳动听。  
李昇勋握住自己涨的不行武器，坐在金秦禹的身上，与他的一起对接亲吻，摸索着发出靡靡肉音。  
“呼～昇勋快来爱我吧……”  
李昇勋看他这幅模样，动了情般爱抚他，轻轻柔柔地，如蜻蜓点水。没过多久他便褪去金秦禹半留在身上的白色衬衫，在他的眉眼间留下一个吻，横抱起他，走向湖面。  
水面漾过李昇勋的半身，荡过丝丝缕缕的轻柔，金秦禹调整了一下姿势，双腿挂在他的腰间。  
细细密密的电流因为水的游荡，而愈加强烈起来，李昇勋一手托着他柔软而娇俏的臀，一手开始在双方相对的内部游离。金秦禹的意识已经越来越迷醉，他不断地向李昇勋的始发点挺动，双手紧紧勾住他的脖子，用舌头顺着耳线粼粼喷发的欲望，勾人的呻吟随着喘息在李昇勋周身侵袭，怀抱着瘫软如水的金秦禹，缓缓伸入四根手指，搅动穴口浓稠的糜烂。  
“啊……快点进来吧，快。”金秦禹真的受不住了。  
他不断地舔着李昇勋每一个敏感点，诱惑着他，亲吻着他，留下一个个专属印记。  
李昇勋伸出手指，握着骄傲的庞然大物，在金秦禹穴口似进非进。  
“昇勋，你在干嘛，我真的不行了。”金秦禹被李昇勋挑逗的一点力气都没有，臀部不断大幅度地向前碰撞，发出激烈的肉体糜音。 欲望大过意识，他只能不断用臀部的撞击发出抗议。在这期间已经不知道射过了几次，李昇勋依然不为所动。  
他实在受不了了，从李昇勋的身上下来，没有站稳，跌坐在水中，湖水划过他白皙无染的皮肤，蒙上一层可口的诱人。  
他站起来攀附李昇勋，找到他的穴口试图把自己的物体塞入。 李昇勋看着他又好笑又好气，蹲下来抓住它，一口含入嘴里，轻轻咬了一口松开，捏着他的下巴，让他不要越界。  
李昇勋把他推进水中，水纹弯曲了身体线条，他一下覆盖，直接进入到最深处抽出，狠狠地咬着金秦禹的嘴巴，再一次深入。  
金秦禹配合着他，与他一起达到欲望的巅峰，不知疲倦。  
不是平静的水面，充满着淫荡的性爱而掀起狂风。他们浮出水面，交换这场性事的主导，开始又一次波澜。  
草丛，繁盛的树林间，夜落下帷幕。  
葱郁的草丛缝隙可以窥到月亮倒映湖面的倩影。  
他们紧紧相拥着，在各自的深处安放彼此。  
“以后不许亲宋旻浩。”  
寂静的夜下，还能听到这样赌气的残音。


End file.
